<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh of the Servant - What Could’ve Happened by CatNip_618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619416">Flesh of the Servant - What Could’ve Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618'>CatNip_618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toujours Pur [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Boggarts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry Potter, Fanart, Fear, Gen, Gillyweed, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Immortality, Secrets, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots detailing what could’ve happened if Toujours Pur was continued. Only includes major events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toujours Pur [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night Cried Out (Alternate Ending I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry drinks the vampire blood after sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1992</strong>
</p><p>Harry sat in a clearing with the tip of his wand lit. In front of him was the vial of vampire blood. </p><p>He picked it up and stared at the slight swirling filling of deep red. Harry sucked in a breath and uncorked the vial. </p><p>He had no clue what would happen if he drank this. He was trying to force down the part of him that was telling this was not a good choice.</p><p>But he did it anyway.</p><p>He chugged the vial back, squeezing his eyes shut, and quickly gulped it down. He sat there for a moment, suddenly wondering why it was getting hot for no reason. He swiped the back of his hand over his forehead and was surprised at the dampness of it. </p><p>Was he heating up?</p><p>Standing, he stretched out his arms, looking for a breeze that would help him cool down, but there was nothing. It was absolutely still. </p><p>His fingers and toes began to sting and he rubbed at them warily. The stinging was quickly spreading and he had to sit in his rear to relieve the pressure. Harry’s clothes were soon soaked in sweat.</p><p>And he could smell things. The earth, the soil, the dirt. The air, the minimal clouds, the leaves and the trees and the cooling bark—and it was getting so loud—he could hear the <em>swish swish swish </em>of the leaves on three trees in the suddenly emerging breeze—he could hear the buzzing and chirping of insects—</p><p>Oh God it was so loud—the sounds screamed at him and he fell to his knees, writhing in pain—</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Aaron was in the Forbidden Forest, looking for a good snack and it was then when he felt the Turning. He stood from his crouched position and looked within to find the link. All vampires, when they’re near enough, can feel a Turning, and Aaron knew this one was incomplete. So whoever it was had to be in a great deal of pain. And they didn’t complete the transformation soon, they’d die.</p><p>So he ran with his full speed towards the unfortunate soul that have lost their life. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry could heat someone speaking. Their voice was hypnotic and seemed quite frantic. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” the voice said, “I’ll have to...” it trailed off.</p><p>Harry’s mouth was burning. “Please,” he begged, “just stop the pain...” </p><p>And someone tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and Harry suddenly felt vulnerable. But that was quenched when two pinpricks of something smooth and sharp pierced his neck and he gasped. But he couldn’t scream because he knew if he did that, the nerves inside his body would be damaged. </p><p>And it <em>hurt. </em></p><p>It hurt so bad!</p><p>He could feel the blood dripping down his neck from the wounds and pooling on the forest floor and soaking into his robes. </p><p>And soon, the pain faded and he looked into tiny red eyes that teared up with an emotion he couldn’t identify. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Said the blonde haired man looming over him. </p><p>Harry blacked out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night Cried Out (Alternate Ending II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry sneaks out to the Forbidden Forest on the night of a full moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1993</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was desperately hungry. His hunger hadn’t been dated in weeks and he was <em>dying </em>for a taste. </p><p>As he made his way down to the thickets, he heard a shout and turned to see other people at the big tree that can fight - Whupping Willow or something else - and they were shouting. <em>Idiots, </em>he thought, <em>bring out there for no good reason while I’m here for a necessity.</em></p><p>He must’ve been hallucinating, but he saw a big, shaggy black dog fending off a big, weird mutant dog. The mutant dog was hairless and was standing in its hind legs. He caught sight of familiar bushy hair and almost made a loud noise in frustration. What was Hermione doing out here? And... was that Weasley? </p><p>Harry shook his head and tried to tune out the growling and the shouts and howling. <em>Eech, </em>that howling was creepy as heck. It niggled something in the back of his head but he couldn’t understand what it was. He shook his head again.</p><p>Eventually, he’d easily caught a little rabbit with his pocketknife by throwing it at the animal and pinning it down. Harry knelt and began to tear at its skin and eagerly chewed up the meat underneath. </p><p>Suddenly he heard heavy breathing behind him. Turning quickly, he came upon the mutant dog and that was when the clouds parted. He turned back and saw the <em>full moon </em>shining down at him.</p><p>That mutant dog was a werewolf! This was not good. He was more of a idiot than Hermione was! </p><p>Abandoning his meal, Harry stood and stared into the amber eyes of the werewolf and gulped. He didn’t know whack about these things abd he definitely didn’t want to provoke it. </p><p>But—oops! Too late!</p><p>Harry let out a cry of panic as the wolf lunged. He tripped over a root and scuttled backwards into a tree as the wolf advanced. It raised its boney paw and—</p><p>Harry screamed.</p><p>The wolf had clawed down on his face, from the upper left side of his face to the edge of his right cheek, over the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Blood immediately started pouring down his face in rivers. He cried in pain, his salty tears making it much worse. He raised his arms over his head in defense and the wolf—</p><p>The wolf bit down on his left forearm and Harry shrieked as its fangs dug deep into the muscle of his arm. Just about when he thought his arm was about to be horribly amputated, the wolf let go suddenly and pulled back, watching him. </p><p>Weeping, Harry watched as the wolf suddenly darted away and out of sight. He knew couldn’t put any weight on his injured arm and as he stood, he cradled it almost lovingly to his chest. </p><p>Harry stumbled the first few times he tried to stand, but eventually he was fumbling his way out the Forest. His vision swam and the moonlight felt odd in his skin. He couldn’t really think, he was in too much pain. </p><p>Reaching the edge of the Forest, Harry collapsed onto his back and stared up at the full moon. The stars twinkled almost mockingly and the breeze in the air stung at his wounds. </p><p>As his eyes drooped more and more, the realization that he’d been bitten by a werewolf began to dawn on him. His last sliver of humanity was gone. For good. </p><p>He would be forever a monster...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Worst Fear is Your Greatest Desire (Alternate Ending III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry faces his Boggart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1993</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Harry wasn’t sure what he was afraid of. For a moment, he wondered if it was his uncle, but disposed of the thought because he’d killed him in that house fire. Maybe it was those Dementor things. They had made him pass out on he train and hear the terrified scream of that woman who’d sounded familiar.</p><p>Eerily so.</p><p>Today he was doing a lesson with the mysterious Professor Lupin on Boggarts. It was nearing his turn and it seemed everyone had superficial fears. He was behind one of the Patil twins, who’s fear was a massive cobra. </p><p>Gulping nervously, he approached as Patil stepped away. The Boggart hissed at him as it was still a snake, and Harry stepped closer. Immediately the creature burst into a twisted form of smoke and seemed to be considering Harry.</p><p>The form it took made more than one classmate gag in disgust. Harry’s face went very white but his mouth wouldn’t say the words. He gulped more loudly this time.</p><p>The Boggart has taken the form of his eleven-year-old self, feasting on the torn, ripped neck of a certain dead Professor Quirrell. The Boggart was chewing on the body’s flesh noisily and seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.</p><p>The Boggart looked up from its meal and gave a wide, bloodstained smile, blood and gore dripping down its front. “GUESS WHAT?” It asked in a unusually shrill voice, “I KILLED—“ Harry blinked and in a flash he cast the charm and the Boggart disappeared into the wardrobe. </p><p>There was a horrible, deafening silence as the whole class stared at Harry in horror. Even Hermione was giving him a look of well-hidden disgust. Weasley looked green and his Slytherin friends were avoiding his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He was finally free from the chains that held him down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His darkest secrets were finally out. </em>
</p><p><br/>Harry left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Are Not a Human Being... (Alternate Ending IV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Harry’s magical blood changed as a result of being a (vampire/werewolf), it causes complications with the Gillyweed during the Second Task.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...So You Run on Gasoline.</p><p> </p><p>You can choose if he’s a vampire or a werewolf. He is a magical creature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1994 </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Harry, with his flipper feet and gills and webbed hands, approached the center of the underwater structure where the captives were held. </p><p>A little girl with blonde hair was on his left (he guessed it was Fleur’s little sister) then Draco for him and two other captives that had already surfaced. It seemed Fleur was lagging behind. He checked his watch and saw he had mere minutes before the hour was up.</p><p>Brandishing his wand, he cast a cutting spell at Draco and cut the rope that had been wrapped around his friend’s ankle. He didn’t like seeing his friend limp in the water so he dragged him up towards the surface. </p><p>As he neared, Harry realized that he could breath just fine still. He frowned. Shouldn’t the Gillyweed be wearing off by now? Longbottom said it lasted an hour or so and it was clearly at the time limit. He pushed Draco to the surface but he remained under. </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting for the Gillyweed to wear off—which it wasn’t—Harry broke the surface and tried to breathe. But nope, his gills disagreed and he had to remain up past his nose to breathe underwater. </p><p>He saw Draco being hoisted up onto the dock where the audience was and being covered in a blanket. The audience was giving him confused looks and making gestures to near them.</p><p>Yeah, stuck as a half-fish, half-man, he’s not getting out the water. </p><p>He saw Dumbledore and glared. The Gillyweed wasn’t wearing off and he was beginning to panic. Then he saw Longbottom looking at him in confusion. He could try and talk to him! Making his choice, he dove under and re-emerged to where Longbottom knelt at the dock. </p><p>“You alright Harry?” He asked. </p><p>Harry shook his head. He showed his webbed hand to Longbottom and the boy frowned. “The Gillyweed hasn’t worn off?” Harry shook his head in affirmation.</p><p>“Is it because you’re...” he lowered his voice, “a (vampire/werewolf)?”</p><p>Harry thought for a moment. Then he nodded. Longbottom smirked. “You look cute with your heads sticking out of the water like that. Like a curious merman.” Harry huffed, causing bubbles to appear on the surface. Longbottom chuckled. “I’ll go get Hermione.” </p><p>After he left, Draco approached. “Hey, what’s with you?” </p><p>Again, Harry showed his webbed hand. “Gillyweed?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. Longbottom came back with Hermione in tow and she knelt at the dock Harry was treading at. </p><p>“So why is the Gillyweed not wearing off?” She asked curiously. </p><p>Harry and Longbottom made eye contact and Harry nodded to show that he could tell Hermione his secret. </p><p>Longbottom shifted nervously. “We think the Gillyweed hadn’t worn off because Harry’s... uh. He’s a (vampire/werewolf).”</p><p>Hermione gave Harry an uneasy and angry look at the reveal. Harry looked away. “Well,” she started, sucking in a breath, trying to compose herself, “Blood that had creature magic in it can have certain reactions to potions and magical consumptions, like Gillyweed. Sometimes it can permanent.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>Well shit. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TOUJOURS PUR—“Always Pure.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fan art for my series!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>